1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) DIMM.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of magnetic or optical discs as traditional drives. One type of SSD has the form factor of a dual-in-line memory module (DIMM) module and is called a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) DIMM. As such, the SATADIMM can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to receive a voltage from the motherboard through the memory slot. However, hard disk drive (HDD) signals need to be transmitted between the SATADIMM and the motherboard through a SATA connector set on the SATADIMM connected to a SATA connector of the motherboard. Moreover, the SATA connector set on the SATADIMM may occupy a lot of space. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.